1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to firearm attachments and more particularly to adapters for firing blanks.
2. Related Art
In general, firearms are utilized to fire blanks whereby a blank generally has some form of a charge such as a gunpowder charge without a projectile. In general, when a projectile is passed through the barrel of a firearm, there is a certain amount of back pressure which is utilized in normal operation to operate the action of a rifle such as a semi-asthmatic action and a gas piston system, or in a simple gas system such as in the AR-15. When only a blank is fired, the amount of gas pressure is less without having the accelerating bullet positioned in front of the expanding gas.
There is the risk that an operator of a firearm may actually fire real rounds through a blank firing adapter. Firing a live round can cause an extremely perilous situation for the operator of the firearm, people around the person operating the firearm, and in some cases people down range of the firearm in situations such as on a film set where the firearm is to be used as a prop.